Abyss
by thaliagrace123
Summary: It's a oneshot, including one of Percabeth's kids having a dream of Percabeth in Tartarus.


**Okay, this was written for the OTP Bootcamp challenge of Eternally Seventeen's forum Percy Jackson and the land of writing. Dedicated to Sanch and Rishy. Drabble no. 3- Abyss**

* * *

Percy's POV

Well, I've heard my share of grumbles about kids walking into the intimacy and privacy of the couple. In fact, my kids almost walked into Annabeth and me kissing, if it weren't for our overdrive demigod senses, extra sharpened thanks to Tartarus.

Yeah, I said _kids_. I had two girls and one boy – Beckelina (Becky) and Olivia (twins aged 6), and Adrian (aged 8). Olivia was a replica of Annabeth; Adrian had Annabeth's eyes and my hair, and Becky was a replica of me.

Olivia and Adrian had Annabeth's brains and sarcasm, and Becky was witty, and had what Annabeth called my 'street smartness'. Strangely enough, all three of them loved the water, and while most kids cried to go _in_ the water, my kids cried to come_ out_ of the water.

So, where was I? Oh, right, privacy. But that, for demigod parents, is not the biggest problem. After all, we have the Mist at our command. One snap of the fingers and you can alter what the kids saw, even if they are super-smart kids like mine. But our (as in, demigod parents) biggest problem is that apparently, demigod dreams are hereditary. And it's especially creepy when our kids dream about us in a war or something.

Anyway, Annabeth and I were sitting at the table at 12:50 am, sipping hot chocolate, unable to sleep (courtesy of Tartarus).

Just then, Becky stumbled in, looking scared. I scooped her up and placed her in my lap.

I asked as gently as possible, "Becky, what's wrong? Did something scare you?"

She nodded and whispered shakily, "I saw you and Mama."

Annabeth smiled and said, "Well, why is that bad?"

Becky whispered, "It was...scary."

She shuddered and started crying softly. I held her as she cried into my shirt, and seeing that, my heart twisted. I rocked her back and forth to soothe her.

She faced Annabeth and asked, "Mama, what do you call a deep, black, round place?"

Annabeth thought and said, "A hole."

Becky asked, "Another word?"

Annabeth smiled and asked knowingly, "The synonym game, is it? Very well, pit?"

I interrupted, "What did you see in your dream, sweetheart?" I had a feeling that she might've dreamed about Tartarus.

Becky stammered, "Nothing much. I- I just...asked."

Annabeth said, "But why do you want to know?"

Becky answered, "I just like learning new words, Mama. Another word for pit?"

I prayed to all the gods that she hadn't dreamt about our (as in, me and Annabeth) days in Tartarus.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and said, "Abyss."

Becky nodded, as if satisfied. She took a deep breath and said, "I saw both of you in an...an..." Tears leaked out of her eyes, and I kissed her forehead and wiped the tears away.

I reassured gently, "You don't have to tell us now, Becky."

But she shook her head and continued in a hoarse voice, "I- I saw you both in an- an abyss. Mama was blind and calling your name, walking around, and you, Daddy, were lying on the ground, bleeding, almost dead, and bad wind was attacking you, and you were calling Mama..."she trailed off, her eyes clouded with fear.

I bit back a curse to the gods and the Fates. Becky had seen Annabeth and I being attacked by the arai in Tartarus. Every time we killed one of them, we would suffer a curse given by a monster we had slain earlier.

I tried to keep the worry out of my voice as I said, "It's okay, Becky. It was just a dream. Not all dreams come true, even if Cinderella tells you so. Now, let's get you in bed-"

"No!" she yelled. Then she begged, "Please, Daddy, don't make me sleep. I don't want any more scary dreams."

I handed her my hot chocolate and said, "If you drink this, bad dreams will stay away."

She drank in down and clung to me. I took her to her bedroom, put her on the bed gently, and hummed some lullabies. She drifted off to sleep.  
I turned and saw Annabeth in the doorway, smiling gently. I came over and embraced her. But Annabeth pulled away, concern in her eyes, and both of us looked at each other, one thought clearly shown in the other's face: What are we going to do?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
